Ida Spavento
Signora Ida Spavento is a major character in The Thief Lord. Ida Spavento is a very rich lady who lives in a big house, with expensive equipment and cameras to her name and Ida in literal translation is ‘rich’. Although this suits her status and current situation it is a rather ironic jest to her upbringing as she was an orphan, brought up by ‘the Merciful Sisters’ and had to spend many years to gain what she has now. But it could be said that Ida is rich in the sense of kindness and friendship. After all she lets the children stay at her house despite the fact they broke in to her house and tried to rob her, ‘and if you ever need any help, let me know’ she offers concern about the children surviving on their own. She takes it upon herself to retrieve Hornet back from the orphanage, ‘but as far as Hornet-we should be able to do something about that’ Riccio just relays the events to Ida and she decides she should do something about it. She regrets her choice of leaving them to fend for themselves and declares she will ‘make it up to’ them which she does, letting them take refuge in her large'' Casa''. The most kindest thing that Ida probably does in the whole book is offer for them all to be adopted by her, she’s prepared to give up her whole way of life to care for them. History Early Life Since Ida was an orphan, she grew up in the Merciful Sisters orphanage, living there for ten years. She would play up in the loft, by the dovecotes. She would play a game where she imaged that someone was keeping her prisoner there and that she would send her pigeons for help. One day, she found the wooden wing in the middle of some pigeon droppings. One of the sisters at the orphanage guessed that it was the salvaged piece from the merry-go-round and told Ida the legend. When she realised Ida loved the story, she let Ida keep the wing. Since then Ida has kept the wing above her bed. ''The Thief Lord'' When the orphans attempt to steal the wooden wing requested by the Conte, they are discovered, and Ida tells them about the story of the merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters. She gives the wing away willingly for them to sell to the Conte, in return for which they will let Ida come along when they give the wing to the Conte, and will follow the Conte when he disappears with the wing. Personality Ida Spavento is kind and caring and plays a motherly figure in this book. She helps the children whenever they want. Even though she is an adult she can be childish sometimes; for example, she locks up the dogs just because they ate her chocolates. She loves disguises and smokes a lot (which is the ONLY thing Victor dislikes about Ida). She craves for adventures and is very obstinate and stubborn. She is a photographer. Relationships Victor Getz She shares a romantic relationship with the detective Victor Getz, who flirts with her. However, Victor dislikes it when Ida smokes. Appearance The name Ida is of German and Anglo-Saxon origin, the only name in the book that is neither Latin nor Italian origin. This could enhance the fact that Ida is essentially an outcast from the rest of Venice; she doesn't seem to have any other friends apart from those in her household and that of the children and Victor and lives a lonely life existing only for her photography. Category:The Thief Lord characters Category:Humans Category:Females